Please, Hear me Out
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Mientras viajaban por el océano, uno de los tantos caprichos de Warlock, Crowley y él quedaron atrapados en el medio de una violenta tormenta. El barco pereció, y sólo uno de ellos fue rescatado por una fantástica criatura que se niega a revelar el paradero de su compañero. ¿Por qué? One-shot. Human AU. Mermaid AU.


¡Y vamos con el tercer día! "Caída" era una de las palabras, y creo que muchos van a tomar esa… Así que, por más que pensaba en una versión, sentía que todas eran predecibles o que no me saldrían mejor que otras chicas. Y como otra de las palabras era "Bucear" dije "Ah, pues escribo algo de una sirena".

Se supone que iba a ser un drabble. Pero seguí escribiendo… y escribiendo…

No sean como yo niños, no (?)

Espero que les guste a todos 3

**Disclaimer**: Good Omens le pertenece a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett y Amazon Prime.

* * *

No tenía idea de cómo había pasado. Los recuerdos del atardecer en un momento tan tenso como este le parecían borrosos. Corría por los pasillos, pero vamos, que apenas y podía sostenerse mientras el mar agitaba como loco la embarcación. Al escuchar los gritos de Warlock, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse los zapatos, y eso le pasaba factura, pues la helada agua del mar ya le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

– ¡Warlock! – Abrió la puerta del camarote del menor, pero no había nadie, sólo la cama desordenada, y algo de humo, al que no podía darle procedencia.

– ¡Nanny! – Su voz no estaba tan lejos. Crowley corrió al origen, y lo encontró en la proa, asustado, tratando de huir del agua.

– Warlock, ¿¡Qué sucede!? – Quiso abrazarlo, pero la violencia del océano los obligó a ambos de sostenerse del barandal.

– ¡No lo sé! ¡No podía dormir por la tormenta y de repente hubo un ruido enorme! No quería levantarme, ¡Pero cuando vi el agua…!

Crowley también estaba asustado. El agua y el frío tampoco eran sus mejores amigos, y sinceramente con la cantidad de lluvia que caía por encima de ellos, difícilmente podía saber si ya estaban cerca de algún puerto.

– ¡Te dije que esto pasaría nanny! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Nunca me escuchas! – Warlock gritaba simplemente presa del pánico, y no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para soportarlo. – ¡Te odio nanny!

– ¡Callado! – Ordenó, a lo que el adolescente increíblemente obedeció, mientras mordía sus labios y se aferraba al metal. – ¿¡Dónde está la tripulación!?

– ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo vine aquí porque hay menos agua!

– ¡Iré a buscarlos! ¡Quedate aquí! ¡Buscaré qué hacer! – Corrió de vuelta a la parte trasera del barco, los pasillos estaban llenos de humo.

No entendía cómo podía haber tanta lluvia y aún así el fuego no apagarse. Ambas cosas se combinaban lo suficiente para que su vista se nublara y apenas y pudiera caminar. Se cubrió con el antebrazo, tratando de no toser, pero eso le costó perder el equilibrio entre el agua y caer de sentón.

– Uhg, mierda… – Se quejó por el golpe, pero se levantó otra vez con dificultad. Avanzó con más cuidado, tratando de encontrar antes que nada el origen del fuego, y cuánto había avanzado como para que el barco se hubiera afectado así.

Llegó a la puerta del área de servicio, en la parte trasera del barco, y ahí vio como las llamas cubrían la mayoría de la cocina, mientras el capitán y el cocinero hacían todo lo posible por tratar de apagarlo.

– ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? – Gritó, ya no sabía si más molesto o más aterrado. Tantos sonidos, tanto desastre, y agh, ¡Con lo que odiaba la lluvia!

– ¡N-no estamos seguros! – El cocinero apestaba a culpa, pero el capitán fue el que los alertó señalando el fondo de la cocina, donde residían las reservas de gas.

– ¡Cuidado! – Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de pensar en una solución, porque las llamas ya habían acariciado lo suficiente los recipientes, como para que pronto una gran fuerza destruyera lo poco que pudo haberse salvado.

Crowley fue lanzado también, proyectado fuera del barco incluso. El dolor del impacto era tanto, y fue tan repentino, que al caer al agua, no supo reaccionar. Sentía el cuerpo extraño, como si no fuera suyo, mientras escuchaba un pitido asqueroso que taladraba su cabeza. Se hundía, pero no sabía cómo responder exactamente. El agua estaba helada… helada…

Necesitaba moverse… había alguien que lo necesitaba… Entreabrió los ojos. Apenas y podía ver el fuego en la superficie, necesitaba alcanzarlo. Removió los brazos, el derecho le dolía a muerte por alguna razón, no le dejaba nadar apropiadamente. En vez de subir, sentía que bajaba más y más… Estaba mareado, asustado, preocupado… No podía moverse…

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños desesperado, sin saber qué hacer.

No quería morir así…

Sintió entonces dos brazos detrás suyo, que lo pretendían ayudar a subir. Sin embargo, reaccionó mal, removiéndose y soltándose del agarre, asustado de quién estaba ahí. Volteó su cuerpo en el agua como pudo, esperando fuera alguno de los dos miembros de la tripulación.

Se encontró con unos ojos suaves y confundidos, un rostro que se ladeaba mientras lo observaba con curiosidad, como si no entendiera por qué de una reacción como esa. El cuerpo semidesnudo de un extraño estaba a centímetros de él, y aún así, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando al bajar más su mirada, se encontró que en la cadera del desconocido, desaparecía de a poco la piel blanca para convertirse en escamas esmeraldas y una larga cola.

Crowley se alejó, fue tanto el golpe para su mente, que soltó sin querer el poco aire que aún retenía. La naturaleza fantástica del desconocido quedó relegada a segundo plano cuando sus pulmones empezaron a removerse en busca de oxígeno. Pasó sus manos a su garganta y en un acto desesperado volvió a intentar nadar, pero fue en vano, su cuerpo seguía sin responderle adecuadamente.

El desconocido, lo observó curioso, sin entender del todo que tenía. Posó su mano en su barbilla y después sonrió, con una buena idea. Tomó el rostro del pelirrojo y lo acercó al suyo. Crowley se sintió aún más confuso, ¿¡Por qué la cosa esta lo estaba besando!? Si hubiera tenido la fuerza para volver a separarse, lo haría, pero todo lo que logró fue tomar las muñecas de ese sujeto y esperar no morir.

Repentinamente el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Mientras el pequeño beso seguía, una extraña burbuja se iba formando alrededor de su cabeza. Esta creció y creció hasta darle el suficiente espacio.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó su cuerpo aliviado de su agonía, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza al lograr tener oxígeno de nuevo. ¿¡Q-qué rayos estaba pasando!?

La criatura le sonrió alegre de verlo mejor. El pelirrojo entendió que no era hostil con este gesto, pero… Ah, no tenía tiempo para esto, ¡Warlock! No tenía idea de cómo respiraba, ni de qué era esa cosa, pero él necesitaba subir y saber si el chico estaba bien. Agitó el rostro y trató de nadar. Esta vez, lo detuvo el agarre en su mano. ¿Ahora qué?

– Suéltame. – Ordenó, pero no le hacía caso, sólo se acercaba su brazo al rostro. Estaba sangrando, por algo le dolía, pero podía soportarlo. – Te digo que me sueltes. – haló su brazo, pero esa cosa inmediatamente hizo lo mismo, con una fuerza que Crowley no entendió de dónde provenía, teniendo tan suave cuerpo. ¿Al final sí era alguna cosa hostil? – ¡Suéltame! – Esta vez, sonó más asustado.

Recibió simplemente una sonrisa suave, y la criatura finalmente abrió sus labios. No salió una voz en sí, si no un suave cantico. Esto tenía que ser lo más surreal del mundo, se agitó, buscando liberarse, mas sus fuerzas se iban perdiendo. Sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse, su cuerpo se sintió nuevamente inútil. Sus parpados pesaban… Antes de cerrarlos, todo lo que pudo ver, fue la sonrisa de su captor. Tan tranquila, tan pacifica…

* * *

– ¡Warlock! – Gritó, levantándose con rapidez, una que hizo que la cabeza le molestara, y mucho. – Augh… – Trató de llevarse una mano a esta, pero el repentino toque con una tela suave como la seda, lo hizo detenerse.

Una burbuja.

– ¡Aaah! – Observó a su alrededor. Estaba recostado en una especie de roca larga, dentro de una cueva iluminada. Observó un par de peces pasar, revoloteando en las algas. – ¡Aaaah! – Y a toda velocidad, esa criatura se acercaba, nadando desde pocos metros lejos. – ¡AAAH! – ¡No podía dejar de gritar! No hasta que lo alcanzó y logró ponerle las manos sobre la boca, con un gesto enfadado.

¿Cómo podía culparlo? Es más, ¿Qué derecho tenía de culparlo? ¡Era una maldita sirena! ¡Una sirena! No, no… Tal vez estaba muerto y este era su castigo en el infierno. Mostrarle la posibilidad más estúpida, extraña y aterradora para estar vivo.

Lo peor es que la Sirena lo miraba como si estuviera él ofendido. ¡Él!

No le salían las palabras, su cabeza era un taldo incomprensible.

– ¿¡Por qué me miras así!? ¡Tú eres una maldita sirena! – Le volvieron a cubrir la boca y esta vez, retiró las manos de su cara. – ¿Por qué tú si puedes tocar dentro de la burbuja? – La sirena movió las manos en un gesto de explotar, y luego lo señaló a él. – ¿Per-? Mira, ni siquiera sé qué es esta cosa o cómo puedo respirar, o cómo puedo soportar la presión aquí abajo… Abajo, espera, ¿Qué tan abajo estamos? – El rubio alzó los hombros, Crowley se comenzó a desesperar. – UGH. ¡No entiendo nada! –

Se quiso pasar las manos por el cabello, pero la maldita burbuja se lo impidió y terminó volviendo a recostarse en la piedra. Fijó la vista en el techo, tan cansado y confundido…

– ¿Qué no me vaya flotando también es parte de tu… cosa esta? – La sirena asintió, sentándose en la orilla de la roca. Era como una cama, ¿No? – Excelente, excelente…

Quedaron por un rato en silencio, mientras el pelirrojo ponía su cabeza en orden. Todavía no lo podía creer. La embarcación… se incendió… recordaba esa parte. Y luego… Ah… Warlock. No sabía si alguno de los otros dos adultos en la embarcación había tenido mejor suerte que él.

– ¿Dónde están las otras personas del barco? – El rubio torció la boca, rodando los ojos. – ¿Estamos muy lejos de ellas? – No entendía, ¿Lo ignoraba? – ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te comió la lengua el ratón!?

Volteó a verlo, en marcada confusión.

– Claro, seguro no sabes qué mierda es un ratón, lo que sea. – Tenía demasiado estrés como para lidiar con esto. – Habla, di algo, eso quiero. ¡Habla!

La sirena hizo una mueca rara de nuevo, preocupado. Suspiró y entonces habló. Pero no salía una voz parecida a la de Crowley, o a los de cualquier persona. Eran como pequeños canticos, suaves, agudos, rápidos. Eran diferentes que otros animales que sabía hacían esas cosas, pero definitivamente no era como los humanos.

– Tú no hablas como yo, ¿Eh? – El otro negó con la cabeza. – Excelente… – Se volvió a recostar tratando de pensar. – Pero me entiendes, ¿No?– La sirena nadó para quedar encima de él, flotando en el agua. Le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. – Bien, en ese caso, llevame a donde están los otros. Los humanos que venían conmigo en el barco. –

Suponía que si esta sirena lo había salvado a él, alguna otra habría salvado al resto. A Warlock al menos. No quería sonar maldito pero, la verdad, era el único que le importara que estuviera bien.

Pero la sirena negó.

– ¿Qué? – Ah, eso sí le había molestado. – Mira, sirena, ¿Te puedo llamar sirena? – El rubio asintió. – Bien, lo que sea. Mira, sirena. TÚ me trajiste aquí, TÚ hiciste una cosa rara y me hiciste perder el rastro del barco, TÚ me pusiste esta hechizo o lo que sea, así que ahora TÚ tienes que llevarme de vuelta con ellos.

La sirena rió en un tono mudo, y lo tomó de la mano, comenzando a nadar. Su cuerpo, aunque se sentía denso como para estar recostado, al nadar se sintió más ligero. Sinceramente, la criatura frente a él era tan cambiante, que apenas y comprendía el ritmo de la conversación que llevaban. ¿Lo había entendido? Suponía, porque nadaba con un rumbo fijo. Y bueno, prácticamente lo iba halando, porque no podría ir a esa velocidad. Era muy fuerte para verse tan suave…

Estaba seguro que no podía reclamar, tal vez hasta le convenía que se moviera así. No había comido nada, y la explosión… Su brazo… Lo estudió con detenimiento, y donde antes estaba seguro tenía vidrios rotos que rasgaron su piel, había un arreglo de plantas, parecidas a las algas, y la verdad, ya no sentía molestias. Lo confirmó al moverlo.

Era curioso. Observó a su alrededor. Notaba que era de día. La luz atravesaba el agua y lo dejaba explorar un tanto con la mirada a su alrededor. Veía a bancos de peces de colores, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Algunas formaciones de coral que surgían entre el suelo, que suponía era bastante suave…

A lo lejos, podía ver animales más grandes, que nadaban en solitario, buscando una presa, buscando un refugio… ¿En qué categoría entraba esta fantástica criatura que lo llevaba de la mano? ¿En la de los indefensos coloridos, o en aquella que buscaba presas?

Bueno, era muy colorido. Su cola esmeralda era hermosa. Sus escamas se veían afiladas, pero eso las hacía preciosas, brillaban con cada rayo del sol que golpeaba en ellas. Su cuerpo era un tanto más robusto, pero en realidad se veía bastante suave…. Su cabello parecían rizos rubios al flotar con la corriente. Desde el principio le llamaron la atención sus ojos azules. Era una criatura preciosa… A él casi no le llamaba la atención otros, si era sincero, pero él le parecía… No, no. Probablemente eran solo esa clase de poderes de sirena.

No era alguien que leyera demasiado, pero sí recordaba de niño historias o películas que hablaban de ellas, como seres fantásticos, dueños de los mares en la ficción. Y si lo recordaba bien, no todas las representaciones eran tan buenas. Muchos mencionaban que tenían una poderosa voz con la que seducían hombres a su muerte. No sabía que hubiera sirenas con un cuerpo masculino… Puede que tal vez eso buscaba, asesinarlo.

No. Ya lo hubiera asesinado.

Detuvieron su recorrido, cuando entraron a otra clase de cueva, pero esta se encontraba… mucho mejor estructurada que la anterior. La roca estaba tallada de forma que por fuera pareciera una simpe formación del mar, pero por dentro tenían mucho más cosas, con diferentes tamaños y funciones. Le hizo una seña para que se quedara quieto y lo dejó en medio de ese lugar.

– Pero… – Bueno, se notaba que esa cosa no entendía lo que era prisa. Gruñó, empezando a desesperarse, pero si salía solo, iba a perderse, así que, sería mejor tratar de entenderlo. Simplemente exploró un poco el interior de esta… ¿Cueva? Aunque sinceramente parecía una casa… una mansión.

Era enorme… Toda esa montaña de rocas debía estar hueca para tener tanto espacio. Incluso parecían como si hubiera diferentes habitaciones, algunas más grandes que otras, todas con artilugios que no terminaba de entender. Se detuvo en la que parecía ser un dormitorio. Se asomó sólo por curiosidad, entre las algas que hacían de puerta, o algo así…

Intuía que era un dormitorio porque había una plancha que parecía una cama, además de plantas cocidas que simulaban cojines. Se acercó a tocarlas, para confirmarlo. Wow. Sí eran suaves.

Satisfecha su curiosidad, quiso regresar en sus pasos. Una de las paredes de la cueva lo detuvo. Crowley nadó hasta esta, observando los detalles, tan ínfimos y hermosos. No sabía cómo lo habrían hecho, pero ahí estaba un hermoso mural, pintado con tanta atención… Era una hermosa vista de un cielo nuboso, y estaba seguro que lo pintó alguien que la amaba con desesperación. Poca arte podía transmitirte eso…

¿Lo habría pintado él?

– ¡…! – La sirena apareció de entre las algas, suspirando de alivio al encontrarlo. Oh, ¿Debería de haber vuelta al… ? Bueno, suponía que recibidor. Se perdió en la pintura.

– No sé a qué fuiste, pero necesitamos- – Apretó los labios, cuando el rubio le acercó a la cara un pescado. ¡AGH! ¡Qué asco! – ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – Reclamó alejándolo de sí. El otro tan solo señaló su propia boca, y luego frotó un tanto por encima de su estómago. –¡Los humanos no comemos eso! – Le ofreció entonces algas que llevaba en la otra mano. – ¡Tampoco eso!

La sirena frunció el ceño, como si indagara con ello el por qué.

– Nosotros no comemos cosas crudas, bueno, no siempre. No cosas del mar. Espero. – Había lugares en que tenían comida exótica y eso. Agh, no era el punto. – ¡No quiero comer! Lo que necesito es que me lleves con las personas que venían conmigo. Necesito saber dónde están. ¿Entiendes?

Oh, la pregunta parece que no le sentó bien, porque dejó lo que había traído en una repisa y lo volvió a tomar de la mano. Esta vez estaba más serio, algo decidido, y se movía con la misma velocidad de antes. Crowley se cuidó de no chocar contra las paredes de la cueva, al menos hasta salir.

– Oye, ¿A dónde me llevas esta vez? – Se sumergieron un poco más, pero siguieron avanzando. – Espero que sea a donde te pedí ir.

Pero la sirena no volteaba a verlo. Oh, bueno, con esas bonitas orejas puntiagudas esperaba que estuviera escuchándolo, porque sí le ofendía un poco. Ya no sabía de qué lo trataba. De presa, de mascota o de idiota. De todo modos, por su supervivencia, más valía que permaneciera cerca de él.

Se dio cuenta pronto que, por más que avanzaran, nunca subían, y la sirena se veía relajada. Dudaba que lo estuviera llevando al lugar correcto.

– Hey… – Trató de llamar su atención, pero no la recibía.

Finalmente pararon, cuando llegaron a un arrecife. Y… quedó un poco intimidado ante el tamaño. Siempre vio fotos de estas cosas, pero nunca imaginó que fueran tan, tan grandes. Había tantos peces distintos… No sabía mucho del mar. Siendo sinceros, estaba aquí solamente porque Warlock pidió viajar por barco. Por ello no podían pedirle nombrar a tantos animales distintos. Bueno, incluso de haber sabido no hubiera podido.

Los colores saltaban de un lado a otro. Azules, amarillo, rosas, rojos… Y uno que otro exótico con toda una maraña de estos entraba y salía de las delicadas estructuras. Wow. Era tan hermoso, que si alguien le dijera que era un escenario orquestado, lo creería. No entendía qué hacía aquí, pero… Tenía que reconocer la belleza de un lugar al que siempre ignoró.

La sirena sonreía al verlo tan asombrado. Lo tomó de ambas manos y lo haló con cuidado hasta encima de uno de los arrecifes. Su rostro emocionado parecía decirle que pusiera atención, y así lo hizo, en el mismo instante que comenzó a cantar de nuevo. Era una melodía diferente a la de la noche. Esta era más fuerte, más imponente y rítmica. Rió al detenerse y como si hubiera sido una orden, los animales dejaron sus sencillos recorridos.

Todos se unieron en un banco enorme, que comenzó a nadar a su alrededor, formando un hermoso arcoíris. Eran tantos, tantos de ellos, que el abanico de colores iba a muchos metros más allá de sus cabezas o sus pies. Crowley no podía dejar de observarlos, de maravillarse. ¿Cómo…?

Volvió su vista a la sirena, que reía en medio del espectáculo tan hermoso… No. No era el espectáculo... Él era hermoso. Esa sirena que jugaba en medio de todos estos peces alrededor suyo. La misma que ahora lo observaba con una suave sonrisa, y se acercaba nuevamente. Pero no con más intenciones de moverlo. Esta vez, lo abrazó, acunándose en el pecho de Crowley, sobre la tela manchada de su camisa blanca.

Oh… No lo trataba así porque lo considerara una presa, o una mascota.

Lo hacía para que se quedara… ¿Verdad?

Lo notaba en la sonrisa alegre… una que seguro pensaba que lo había complacido lo suficiente como para considerarlo.

– Oye… – Tomó su rostro, sintiéndose un tanto culpable de tener que borrar una mueca tan dulce. – Sé que has estado tratando de cuidarme… Y te lo agradezco mucho… Pero… – No le haría bien a nadie que empezar a mentir. – No puedo quedarme… No puedo vivir aquí, tengo que volver a tierra. –

El rubio volvió a arquear sus cejas, y lo fue soltando poco a poco, desanimado. Los animales poco a poco se dispersaron, de nuevo a sus pequeños hogares. La sirena no le dirigió la mirada por un buen rato.

– Por favor… – Trató de rogar su ayuda. – Tienes que llevarme con los humanos que estaban conmigo… Es importante… –

El rubio negó con fuerza, comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

– Por favor… – Tomó su mano, buscando que le dirigiera la mirada. – Si no me llevas tú, lo buscaré yo solo… y moriré… Tú no quieres eso… ¿O no? – Lo lamentaba, pero tendría que usar la manipulación… no le daba la cabeza para algo más.

Se resistió, lo pensó algunos segundos, alternando su vista a los ojos centellantes de Crowley y el horizonte. Lo meditaba… Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido… pero después su mueca se volvió algo triste.

Tomó de vuelta su mano, y emprendieron el nado una vez más, solo que ahora, era tranquilo… No corría emocionado a enseñarlo algo. Suponía que esta vez sí haría lo que le pidió.

– Gracias… – Susurró con alivio, pero la sirena no quiso darle la cara. Debía estar molesto, pero tenía que entenderlo…

Es que… ¿¡Cómo podía siquiera ocurrírsele!? ¡Él era un ser místico, que creyó un cuento de hadas hasta el día de ayer! Y tarde o temprano su cuerpo le pasaría factura por estar aquí abajo, por más que utilizara magia o lo que sea… Era un humano, ni siquiera podía comer nada aquí abajo… Y lo más importante… Warlock. Warlock…

No podía dejar de pensar si el barco seguiría en pie. Por el agua de la noche anterior, lo dudaba… Pero entonces, ¿Puedo llegar a tierra? ¿Alguien vio el fuego y pudo ir a auxiliarlos? Era su responsabilidad y más que eso… Ese chico era el único lazo emocional que Crowley tenía. Era como su hijo. Lo había cuidado desde que este aprendía a caminar…

De todos modos, la sirena parecía herida por su decisión… Era algo que no podía evitar, pero… Podía ser agradecido por haberlo salvado, al menos.

– Oye… ¿Sabes? Realmente me gustó tu canción… – El rubio no detuvo su nado… pero si volteó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Crowley sonrió, feliz de haber captado su atención. – Me gustaría poder entender qué dicen, son realmente bellas. – La sirena sonrió al fin, de nuevo… pero no duró mucho. Bajó su mirada y la volvió al frente. El pelirrojo no comprendió por qué.

Repentinamente, el rubio soltó su mano y se detuvieron. Lo veía directamente, sin hacer mucho más que verse consternado. Estaba indeciso, eso podía notarlo. Esperaba que no hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras como que podía quedarse…

– Sirena… –

Esta dio un gran, gran suspiro, y tomó su mano una vez más. Entrelazó sus dedos, más fríos y con una textura escamosa que le era imposible notar a simple vista, y avanzó unos metros más, juntos en esta ocasión.

La vista que antes fue un regalo, se convirtió esta vez en una pesadilla, cuando los restos de la embarcación podían verse en el fondo marino. La mitad frontal estaba destrozada, toda la madera y metal regado por doquier, mientras que el resto se había hundido tal cual. Ese era el lugar donde estaba Warlock.

– N-no… – Soltó a la sirena para acercarse nadando. Todas las pertenencias perdidas, pero a él sólo le importa su chico. Se heló su sangre al encontrar el cuerpo del capitán, por debajo de una de las maderas. No muy lejos de allí, el cocinero, que tenía tantas heridas, que estaba seguro que no fue el agua lo que acabó con su vida.

Se dio fuerzas a sí mismo para seguir, pero por más que se buscaba y se movía, no podía ver a Warlock. Eso era bueno, era bueno, ¿O no?

– ¿D-dónde está el otro humano? – Se dirigió a la sirena. Negó con la cabeza, y Crowley nadó de vuelta a ella. – ¡El otro! ¡El niño! – La criatura, confundida, negó otra vez, con más calma. – ¡Warlock! Había un niño conmigo, en el barco. Él… Tiene el cabello largo, y es como de este tamaño. –Hacía gestos con sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, para tratar de describirlo, pero realmente el rubio solo negó una vez más, algo asustado.

Preso de la desesperación, lo tomó de los antebrazos, apretando lo suficiente como para que este sintiera miedo.

– ¡Uno de ustedes lo salvó también! ¿Verdad? – El rubio se quedó muy quieto, apretando la boca. – ¿¡Verdad!? – Pero para horror de Crowley, volvió a negar, lentamente.

Sus manos perdieron la fuerza y se sintió terrible… Warlock… ¿A dónde había ido? Cómo lo había hecho. ¿Estaba bien? Sin… sin ninguna ayuda o transporte, en el medio del mar… Era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido… Lo amaba, pero lo conocía. Luego de quedar completamente solo, dudaba que hubiera durado demasiado.

Era algo que usualmente no hacía… pero mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y frustración, sintió como perfectamente su rostro comenzaba a humedecerse, gracias a las lágrimas de dolor y coraje que soltaba. Rodaban hasta la burbuja, salían, y se mezclaban con el agua del mar, como si esta fuera capaz de arrebatar su pena tal y como le había arrebatado a Warlock.

¡Debió de haber hecho más! Debió de… de… ¡Haber tenido la fuerza de nadar e ir por él! ¡De haber notado el incendio antes! ¡De haberlo escuchando cuando el cielo lo asustó y quiso posponer el viaje, aunque el capitán dijera que todo estaría bien! ¡Debió haber hecho lo que sea! ¡Debió haber hecho hasta lo imposible! ¡Pero no! Simplemente dejó que todo esto pasara y ahora Warlock… Ahora él…

Sintió esas dulces manos ahora en su rostro. Lo observaban con preocupación, con tristeza. Sus finos dedos limpiaron sus mejillas, pero no servía de nada, porque las lágrimas simplemente seguían cayendo y cayendo… Tocó su pecho, con una expresión que preguntaba por el estado de este.

– Warlock… Él… Él era como mi familia… – Le confesó con la voz y el corazón roto. – Mi única familia… ¿Sabes lo que es?– La sirena le evitó la mirada, mientras asentía. – Era realmente todo lo que tenía… Y si él ahora no está… Yo…

Deseaba hacer algo para remediarlo… pero no había. No había… Apretó su propia camisa en frustración, queriendo rasgarla, esperando que con eso un poco de pena se fuera, pero la sirena lo detuvo. Sus ojos azules… parecía tener el corazón tan roto como él.

Lo abrazó, solo por unos instantes. Lo hizo muy fuerte, lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de Crowley resintiera su fuerza antinatural, y por alguna razón, de nuevo empezó a nadar, halándolo de la muñeca, alejándose de los restos.

Ah, ¿A dónde lo llevaba? ¿Por qué? No quería volver a esa… especie de casa. Mucho menos al arrecife. No quería ir a ningún lado… tan sólo quería ver a Warlock… Pero... Encontrar su cuerpo… no, no lo soportaría. ¡Ni siquiera podía soportar esto! Mordió su labio inferior, sollozando con un tono que no recordaba alguna vez haber usado.

Lo había perdido todo. Y ahora simplemente una criatura lo paseaba como un trapo. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Animarlo con alguna cosa que lo empujara a quedarse? Ah… ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué? Iba a morir aquí abajo, por más cuidados que tratara de darle.

Tenía que subir… Aunque… Jah… ¿Para qué quería subir? ¿Cómo iba a volver a la civilización él solo? ¿Y a qué iba a volver? Había perdido al hijo de unos políticos, eran capaces de culpabilizarlo legamente, aún cuando, honestamente, sí que sentía que era su culpa. Por cumplir todos los caprichos de Warlock, por tratar de darle carácter también, de una manera tan poco ortodoxa.

Warlock era la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo, porque era reciproco. Compartiendo lo que esperaba fueran buenas enseñanzas para un futuro adulto en este mundo tan caótico. Sin él… ¿Qué le esperaba allá arriba?

Aunque ya habían recorrido mucho mar en esos pocos minutos, Crowley realmente sentía como si no fuera a ninguna parte.

No había un lugar a dónde ir.

– ¡Basta! – Lo obligó a detenerse en seco, soltando su agarre en un impulso. – ¿¡Quieres parar de una buena vez!? ¿¡Acaso aparte de mudo no tienes corazón!? ¿¡No puedes entender lo que acaba de pasar!? –

El rubio arqueó las cejas y luego negó con el rostro, pero no a la pregunta, si no al tema. Volvió a tomar su mano, pero Crowley se soltó una vez más.

– ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero ver lo que quieras enseñarme! ¡O darme! ¡O lo que sea! – La sirena comenzó a verse preocupada y ansiosa, señalando el horizonte, la superficie. – ¡No! ¡Ahora tampoco quiero ir a tierra! –

Apretaba tanto los puños, que sus uñas largas se enterraban en sus palmas.

– ¡No quiero ir a tierra! No hay nadie para mí allá arriba… ¡Y tampoco me quedaré contigo! ¿¡Acaso estas loco o estúpido!? – El rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo, herido por tales palabras. – ¡Me alejaste del barco! ¡Pude haberlo salvado! ¡O pude haber muerto con él! ¡Pero no! ¡Sólo te la pasas en silencio de un lado a otro, obligándome a seguirte! ¡Ya para! ¿¡Por qué eres tan raro!? ¿¡Por qué me quieres aquí!? ¡No soy una atracción de circo!

La sirena sentía cada palabra como horribles dagas que se enterraban sobre su pecho.

– ¿¡Por qué no te comportas como una maldita sirena normal y huyes de los humanos!? ¡Es tu culpa! –

Y sí, pudo haber seguido gritando y descargar su ira con el rubio, que probablemente no la merecía, pero sus puntiagudas orejas se movieron repentinamente. Crowley no sabía que podían hacer eso, y tampoco tuvo oportunidad de razonarlo, porque sus manos ya cubrían su boca. Se le pasó por la cabeza que si lo mordía, le daría el escarmiento necesario a ese atrevimiento. Pero cuando comenzó a empujarlo hacia el fondo, es que notó que algo estaba mal.

–Pero qué- – Logró hablar cuando lo dejó entre algunas algas, tan altas que hasta daban algo de miedo. Con un rostro asustado, pidió silencio al colocar un dedo en sus labios, y luego nadó con rapidez a donde antes se encontraban. Lo vio actuar un tanto extraño, algo nervioso, pero queriendo simular que decidía que dirección tomar.

Hizo una mueca confundida… pero a pesar de todo… obedeció. El mar era un lugar aterrador. Sí, le había mostrado maravillas, pero era consiente que también había tanto a lo que tenerle pavor… Le daría la razón por esta vez.

De pronto… Lo escuchó él también. Eran cantos parecidos a los del rubio… Notó que estaba asustado… eso lo asustaba a él. Aparecieron uno a uno, acercándose. Vaya, esos sí parecían más las sirenas que había leído en sus cuentos. Sus colas eran de colores tan vivos como la de su captor, pero sus cuerpos eran mucho más… perfectos.

Una sirena con cola purpura parecía ser la que dirigía las tres que se acercaron. Las otras dos mujeres, con rostros estrictos y colas roja y azul respectivamente, nadaron en amenazantes círculos alrededor del rubio. Parecían saludar… pero no de un modo amistoso…

Intercambiaban sonidos entre todas, pero solo la voz de la sirena esmeralda sonaba aguda y lastimera.

Una de las sirenas picó la cola de Aziraphale con algo parecido a una lanza, haciendo que este se asustara y retrocediera un poco. La de piel morena rió, mientras que la de cola morada se acercaba por detrás, y finalmente apretaba los excesos en su abdomen con malicia. También con fuerza, porque el rubio se retorció apretando los ojos y abrazándose a si mismo para evitar que lo repitieran.

Sí… no sólo eran hermosas. También eran tan malvadas como en muchas otras historias.

Dieron un par de vueltas más alrededor del pobre incauto, riendo, solo para soltarle algo de arena en la cara, y alejarse, completamente divertidos con el asunto.

Crowley esperó a que estas se perdieran de su vista entre las aguas, y entonces fue que nadó hasta el rubio, que con cuidado, se limpiaba la arena de sus caireles. No supo qué decir al principio, así que sólo lo ayudó un poco, pasando sus manos por sus pómulos, donde aún habían algo atrapada.

– ¿Tus amigos? – Preguntó, con cierto tono irónico. Pero sólo negó con debilidad. – … ¿Tu familia? – La sirena se quedó quieta. – Oh… – Era todo lo que tenía para responder. Ahora se sentía mal por haberle gritado todo eso… – Entonces… Tú también estás solo aquí abajo… ¿Eh? –

La sirena sonrió un poco. A diferencia de todas las otras sonrisas, esta parecía dolorosa. Tanto, que no tardó mucho en descomponerse y poco a poco volverse lágrimas también, unas que trataba de limpiar con rapidez y vergüenza, porque sí entendía que el humano pasaba por algo peor, y que tal vez no debería de llorar.

Sin saber qué más hacer o decirle, simplemente lo abrazó. Dejó que llorara en su pecho, porque eso pareció gustarle antes… cuando jugaba con los peces. Desearía que se hubiera quedado con esa sonrisa para siempre…

Aferrándose al cuerpo más alto, descargó su dolor solo por unos momentos…. Se lo permitió por esta vez. Crowley acarició sus cabellos y pensó… Si de todas maneras se estaba rindiendo con la vida… ¿Por qué no?

– No puedo prometer quedarme… porque moriré pronto aquí… – Cerró los ojos, rindiéndose. – Pero puedo acompañarte al menos las horas que me quedan… ¿No crees? –

Fue una sorpresa que la sirena se separara de golpe y negara con fuerza.

– Pero… ¿Por qué no…? Ya te lo dije, sirena… Ya no hay nadie esperándome arriba… –

Se limpió las lágrimas, y trató de recuperar su compostura, para poder tratar de explicar. Se señaló a sí mismo, y Crowley sólo trató de adivinar a que se refería.

– ¿Contigo? – Recibió una negativa. – ¿Tú? – Esta vez, acertó. Señaló su ojo y la superficie. – … ¿Observas? – Y entonces, lo señaló a él. – ¿Yo? … ¿Tú me observabas a mí? ¿Cuándo estaba en el barco? –

Esta vez fue más lento en asentir, con algo de vergüenza y culpa en su mirada.

– ¿Tú provocaste el incendio? – En pánico, el rubio negó rápidamente. – ¿Tú, te acercaste al ver el incendio? – Eso era correcto. – … Pero, ¿Por qué me salvaste a mí? Warlock lo merecía más… Es un niño. Yo ya viví aún más de lo que debí… Él merecía una oportunidad.

La sirena lo vio con una extraña calidez. Señaló su pecho y extendió las manos, dando entender que alegaba que por tener un corazón grande.

– Oh no, sirena… Jamás he tenido un corazón grande. Es tan pequeño que sólo una persona cabía en él. Tan pequeño que se ha roto por completo con tan poco… – Sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más… pero no lloró más, porque la sirena se acercó y tomó su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

Le pedía que lo mirara directo a los ojos, pero no era necesario. Con esa sonrisa cariñosa y esa silueta tan hermosa, era imposible evitarlo. Parecía querer consolarlo… decirle que todo estaría bien… aunque no funcionara. Con sus dedos blancos acarició su mejilla y pronunció un tono tan agudo, como una disculpa dolorosa. Como un lamento amoroso y culpable.

Rompieron la distancia, la sirena lo hizo, besándolo una vez más. Crowley pensó en disfrutarlo, cerrando sus ojos… Pero la burbuja se rompió, literalmente. Se llevó la mano al rostro y asustado comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarla a tiempo, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para apresurar a sus piernas y manos.

Dio una gran bocanada al llegar. Agitado por la sorpresa, sin entender bien el por qué. El sol lo cegó por unos instantes, pero al recuperar la visión, notó a pocos metros, tal vez unos cincuenta, un islote. Pudo ver un gran pedazo de madera en la orilla, y su corazón se agitó con fuerza.

Estaba ahí… sentado, hecho un ovillo. Con su cabello largo cubriendo sus hombros y un tanto de sus rodillas.

– ¡Warlock! – Comenzó a nadar con fuerza. Literalmente la vida había vuelto a él.

El chico alzó el rostro rápidamente, esperando no haberlo alucinado.

– ¡Nanny! – Gritó corriendo también. Tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado tantas horas, y aún así, comenzó a hacerlo de nuevo cuando lograron alcanzarse en la orilla en un abrazo desesperado, llenó de alivio. – ¡Nanny! ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

– Shh, lo sé, lo sé cariño. – Lo aferraba a sí mismo, convencido que si podía sentirlo tan cerca un poco más, podía creer que no era un mal sueño, y de verdad estaba con vida. Con él. –

– E-el barco, explotó y se hundió muy rápido, y no podía encontrarte… Tenía mucho miedo nanny… –

– Lo sé, lo sé… Yo también… – Lo separó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro. – Pero pudiste llegar hasta aquí tú solo.

– N-no lo sé… Creo que la corriente me trajo aquí. O… no sé, no estoy seguro. Recuerdo… estarme ahogando, en serio pensé que moriría y… No sé, después desperté aquí. Creí que sólo yo había tenido la suerte… ¿Cómo?

– Ah… – No podía decirle lo de la sirena… Definitivamente no. – Perdí el conocimiento sobre una tabla, desperté por el sol, y comencé a buscarte desde entonces. – No era una mentira por completo. – También pensé que te había perdido…

– Pero me encontraste…

– Eso creo, Warlock… – Lo soltó para voltear de nuevo al mar. No había rastro del rubio… solo kilómetros y kilómetros de agua azul. ¿Por qué…?

– … ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Crowley observó a su alrededor. El islote no era demasiado grande… pero tenía suficiente naturaleza como para poder caminar por el medio de esta.

– Bueno, Nanny sabe algunos trucos, ya encontraré una solución… Por mientras, busquemos algo que podamos comer, o no podremos pensar con claridad.

Aunque Warlock aun estaba asustado y algo pesimista, obedeció, porque su Nanny siempre sabía una solución.

No les costó tanto trabajo encontrar una palmera que tuviera algún fruto. Les costó un poco más poder encontrar la forma de bajarlo.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Nanny? – Preguntaba cada cierto tiempo, preso de la ansiedad, el chico.

– Encontraremos una solución. – Le repetía, aunque tampoco tuviera muy buenas ideas por ahora.

Debió haber salido de la superficie justo cuando era medio día, pues recordaba ver al sol en su punto más alto. Era ya el atardecer cuando al fin pudieron sentarse en la playa a comer y beber de los cocos que habían podido recuperar y abrir rudimentariamente. Los que no se volvieron intentos fallidos, al menos.

– … Nunca creí que esto pudiera pasarme a mí… – El mimado hijo de un político, sucio, asustado y comiendo como un pordiosero.

– Te lo he dicho ya antes, pequeño Warlock. El mundo es un desastre. – Bebió un poco más del fruto, aunque le hartara un poco el sabor. – Preparate para que te explote en la cara. – Y lo decía claramente porque no terminaba de digerir todo el día que acababa de experimentar.

– Nanny… ¿Qué es eso? – Warlock le obligó a voltear al horizonte. Entre el color anaranjado, podía ver una pequeña luz que se iba acercando. El sol le molestaba, así que lo cubrió un poco con una de sus manos…

¡Era una embarcación! ¡Una embarcación!

– ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Estamos aquí! – Warlock fue el primero en saltar y gritar. Crowley le siguió, alzando también la voz lo más que podía, pidiendo que esto no fuera una falsa esperanza que rompiera la fe del chico.

Parece ser que algo lo escuchó. Porque tras unos minutos, fue bastante obvio que el rumbo de la embarcación era hacia al islote. Warlock suspiró como si le volviera la vida con ello y Crowley sonrió, revolviendo su cabello. Dios, no podía creer tanta suerte…

El barco siguió acercándose, poco a poco. A lo lejos era diminuto, ahora veía que era un pesquero de mediano tamaño, algo viejo. Este siguió acercándose, pero en vez de detenerse para anclar con normalidad, siguió y siguió hasta que la arena hizo su trabajo y lo retuvo en la playa. Eso, y la clara ausencia de alguien a cubierta, volvió la situación extraña.

– Mejor… Espera aquí un momento… – Crowley rodeó el pequeño barco hasta encontrar alguna estructura que le permitiera trepar dentro de este. Una vez allí, descartó la idea de que estuviera abandonado. Estaba limpio y las cosas en su lugar. Lo confirmó cuando encontró a un hombre dormitando por encima del timón.

Lo examinó con cuidado, no quería que lo culparan de asesinato después… pero no, no tenía heridas… Estaba simplemente durmiendo.

Movió su hombro, y el joven despertó, tranquilamente. Al verlo, fue que saltó de su sitio, a la defensiva.

– ¿¡Quién es usted!? – Gritó. El pelirrojo alzó las manos para enseñarle lo desarmado que estaba.

– ¡Tranquilo! Tranquilo… – No era bueno asustar a alguien recién levantado. – Yo, soy un naufrago. Tu barco llegó… por lo que veo de milagro hasta el islote en el que me refugiaba.

– … ¿Qué? – El joven salió a cubierta. Crowley lo siguió. – ¿Cómo llegué aquí…?

– Eso mismo me pregunto yo… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

– Yo… Recuerdo que estaba buscando un buen lugar para pescar con mi padre y mi abuelo… Y de pronto comencé a escuchar una hermosa canción. Creo que… me quedé dormido después de eso… –

Una canción…

_La sirena._

– ¿Osea que vienen más contigo? ¿Ellos tampoco saben lo que pasó?–

– Ah… no lo sé. ¡Papá! ¡Abuelo! – Regresó en sus pasos para ir a los camarotes. Su padre salió de uno de estos, frotándose el rostro.

– Me quedé dormido… Creo… ¿Qué pasa? – También se detuvo al notar al tripulante. Ay vamos, que ya se detuvieran con las reacciones raras. Sólo tenía el cabello rojo, no era una persona tan rara. – ¿Quién…?

– Bueno, creo que manejé un rato a la deriva y encontré a este hombre…

– Disculpe molestarlo. – Aunque no le gustara, tenía que ser cortés si quería salir de ahí. – Mi… hijo y yo naufragamos anoche cerca de aquí. Nuestro barco se hundió pero logramos llegar a este islote. No sabemos cómo o por qué, pero milagrosamente, su hijo dio con nosotros.

– ¿Cómo…?

– No lo sé papá… Estaba dormido, no sé por qué…

– ¡Fueron esas inmundas criaturas!– Un hombre más viejo y amargado salió del mismo camarote. – ¡Esas asquerosas sirenas!

– Papá, por favor no empieces…

– Ninguna empieces, ¡Siempre les he dicho que esas cosas merodean estas aguas! ¡Trataron de hacer que nos perdiéramos a la mar! ¡Seguramente lo hubieran logrado si este caballero no nos hubiera encontrado! – El viejo se acercó a Crowley y palmeó su hombro. – Somos afortunados al tenerte en esta barca, joven.

– Ah, ¿Gracias? – ¿Eso debía responder? Porque el viejo… tenía en parte razón. Estaba seguro que el que los había hechizado, era el rubio. Sólo él sabía dónde estaban. –

Warlock apareció de repente, temeroso, asomándose por el pasillo.

– Oh, pobre jovencito. – El anciano fue el primero en notarlo, ahí, asustado. – Ven acercate. – El castaño observó a Nanny, pidiendo permiso, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió. Fue hasta ellos y el hombre negó, en un suspiro. – Pobrecillo, tan joven y teniendo que pasar algo tan horrible.

El menor de los pescadores, volvió con un mapa estelar en la mano. – Papá, no creo que nos hayamos alejado mucho, ten. –

– ¿Saben cómo regresar al puerto? –

– Oh, claro señor. Nos ubicamos con las estrellas, y tan solo esta mañana nos dimos a la mar. Estoy seguro que estamos a dos o tres horas del puerto. ¿No es así papá?

– ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a la zona de las sirenas! – Regañaba a su nieto.

– ¡No lo hice! ¡Me quedé dónde dijiste!

– Si pudieran llevarnos- – interrumpió la discusión familiar. – Si pudiera llevarnos a tierra firme… Warlock y yo estaríamos agradecidos…

– Pero por supuesto, no vamos a dejarlos aquí. Pero adelante, adelante. Les conseguiré otra ropa que esa, van a pescar algo.– El señor guió a Warlock para que se acercara, al igual que su nieto, porque alguien tenía que darle ropa de una edad parecida a ese chico.

– En verdad se los agradezco… – Crowley fue de vuelta al timón con el hombre.

– Es un milagro haberlos visto. En tierra les ayudaremos a contactar con las autoridades. – Encendió el resto de electricidad del barco, y este comenzó a andar.

El alivio y alegría de Crowley, ah… Era enorme. Hace 24 horas estaba comenzando a llover, y ahora podían volver a casa. Sanos y salvos. Sólo una cosa opacó su felicidad.

El rubio seguía en el agua… Solo…

Después de cambiarse la camisa, Crowley fue hasta la popa del barco, y ahí permaneció, mientras el islote se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño. Buscaba aunque sea una señal, un movimiento… o al menos escuchar su canto, una última vez. Aunque fuera… como una despedida.

– ¿Qué pasa, Nanny? – Se acercó el castaño al notar la expresión triste.

– Nada, Warlock… – susurró, sin despegar su vista. – Es sólo que… creo que perdí algo importante…

La sirena, que lloraba escondida cerca del islote, también lo creía.

* * *

No se iban a librar de mí y mi Angst tan fácilmente mis amores 3 Tres drabbles dulces seguidos era mucho (?)

Ahaha, no es cierto. También disfruto mucho escribiendo fluff, pero igual siento que mi especialidad es la tragedia 3

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó escribirlo 3

Os quiero

Ivy~


End file.
